


Views are for looking at; A Hogwarts study

by spiffingtea



Series: A Hogwarts Study [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: A Hogwarts Study, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M, Timestamp, i promise i started writing this before misha started trolling us, so much fluff i need some angst now to balance it out, who doesn't love a harry potter au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 13:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14190081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiffingtea/pseuds/spiffingtea
Summary: Quidditch Master Dean and DADA Professor Castiel manage to find some time away from their students, and with each other.  Part of 'A Hogwarts Study' Universe.





	Views are for looking at; A Hogwarts study

**Author's Note:**

  * For [barebones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/barebones/gifts).



> This is a short drabble based on an RP and also dedicated to my friend ash. Gotta love the cheese that's about to entail.

“Are you free tonight?”

He leans over while in the middle of dinner, while they’re sat in the great hall, murmuring against Dean’s left ear. Dean turns his head, raising an eyebrow. He tries to hide his smirk. _Tries._

“Hmm, Cas. Is this really the time to be making those sorts of _suggestions?”_

Castiel rolls his eyes, leaning back a little. “You don’t know what I’m about to ask you.”

“I can certainly _guess_.”

“Assumptions are going to ensure that you don’t get them. Answer my question.”

“Course I’m free. You know my schedule better than I do.”

Castiel smiles, straightening. “Meet me outside my room at dark.”

“ _Outside?_ ”

He does not receive an explanation; the defence against the dark arts professor simply nods, pulls back from his chair, and leaves the hall. The quidditch master is left to gaze after him, unsure of what exactly he is planning.

He guesses he’ll find out.

* * *

 

Dean kicks the point of his boot against the stone hallway as he waits outside. The door is locked, which he childishly throws a pout at, before standing straighter as some students wander by. He gives them a grin. They look rather dubiously at the fact he’s stood outside Castiel’s doorway alone, but they have better things to do. As soon as they leave the door opens and Cas walks out. The timing of it causes Dean to jump.

“Man, did you plan that?”

The frown Cas gives makes Dean shake his head, dismissing his joke. Castiel tilts his head, and heads off in one direction. As Dean catches up to his side Cas reaches out and takes his hand. They walk in comfortable silence until they reach the clock tower, where they come to a pause. Dean raises an eyebrow.

“What, you want us to read the time together?”

“No, just… trust me.”

In silence, Dean follows Cas as they wander towards a corner of the tower, to a small door. Cas points quietly at the door with his wand, and there’s a small flicker of light and a soft _click_ where the door opens. It’s dark inside, and Cas enters. Dean follows with some curiosity, trying not to let his imagination grow a bit too much about what exactly they could be getting up to in a deserted clocktower.

Cas reaches his hand behind and Dean takes it, giving his hand a slight squeeze. This is how they reach the top of the stairs. Cas unhooks the trap door at the top of the stairway, and as Dean follows up, a biting air hitting the tips of his ears as they walk out into the cold.

Dean looks up, and now he sees why.

“Wow.”

Even though the wind is biting at this height of Hogwarts, the view more than makes up for it; a sweeping panorama of the grounds and beyond of Hogwarts. Either they got lucky or Cas knew what to expect for tonight – the sky is clear, littered with hundreds and hundreds of stars. The lake below washes itself in the stars reflections, outlining the edge of the Forbidden forest. Looking far enough it was possible to make out the small black smudges of the castle walls, and beyond that, the pinpricks of light presumably making their way from Hogsmeade. Dean looks away, only to realise that Castiel isn’t stood beside him, and he looks around.

Cas is stood a few paces away, and there is a bottle of _something,_ with a blanket laid on the ground. With some small flick of the wand he lights up a small lantern, highlighting Cas’ jaw.

Dean looks at the display that Cas has set up. He grins at him.

“Oh, you’re cute.”

Cas rolls his eyes, appears a little sheepish as he elaborates. “When I was still a student here, this is where I would frequently come to find some quiet and to avoid others, especially when others made it abundantly clear that they didn’t want to be around me either.” He pauses, glancing down. “But… I have little need to keep this place private, now.” He concludes, gazing at Dean. “and it’s such a beautiful view.”

Dean glances at Cas. “Couldn’t agree more.”

Castiel motions for Dean to come closer, and he turns to the bottle which starts pouring itself into two glasses. Before he has a chance to pass the glass, he looks up with surprise as Dean touches his shoulder. Dean hasn’t looked away from him, and he leans forward, kissing him.

The kiss is short, but not impatient, and he blinks up at the taller man. Dean’s fingers spread across the edge of his waist.

“No one can see us up here, right?” He murmurs, and Cas raises an eyebrow, pushing him away lightly.

“I doubt it, but I’m not committing any acts of public indecency with you.”

“Not what I meant.”

Castiel pauses, and it’s time for Dean to beckon Cas over, towards the edge of the clocktower. He follows, and as they both peer over the edge, Dean wraps an arm around Cas.

“Weird to think that just over there is where I nearly died.”

“There are several places you could be pointing out to me.”

“Well, that stings. But I was talking about Hogsmeade.”

Castiel falls quiet. Dean pulls him tighter. “But what I was gonna say is – it’s even more weird to think that we were both here, as kids, and, I dunno. I know we kissed even back then but nothin’ came of it, and then we all left Hogwarts and the stuff with your family… did _you_ ever think … we, would happen?”

Dean tries not to find himself anxious as silence falls between them, the cringe of what he said slowly getting the better of him. Just as he’s about to open his mouth to change topic, Castiel shakes his head.

“I don’t know, Dean.” He turns back towards him, so they’re facing each other again. His voice softens. “But… I think if I had let anyone know about this place, even then – I… would have wanted it to be you.”

Castiel had brought Dean up for the view, but Dean knows, right now, there’s nothing else he’d want to look at ever again.

“I love you, Cas,” he murmurs, voice scratchy, and Castiel has to close his eyes.

You don’t need to say that the view is beautiful, but sometimes, it helps.

 

 

 


End file.
